


The Thunder And The Moon

by JaneDoe876



Series: The Thunder And The Moon [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Insecure Loki, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor takes Loki on their first date</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thunder And The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 of 3 stories that I will be posting, this series is a companion series to Storms Of Passion, Part 1 is Thor taking Loki out on a date something they haven't quite experienced before the second part, will be a flash back to when Thor proposed to Loki and I will talk about their wedding and the first time they made love as a married couple. The third and finale part is about the first token of love that they gave each other. Con-crit is always welcomed :) Enjoy! I made up the resteraunt they're eating in.

"A date?" Loki asked not sure why Thor wanted to take him out. "Yes my love, a date, we have never really had one, yes we courted each other but we never went on one as midgardian couples do  and I would like that" he said.

"Darling husband of mine, you have already won my heart" Loki said as they both sat on the window sill of their chambers. "I just want to experience this with you my Loki, I want to court you always" Thor said kissing his hand.

 Loki gazed into his husband's eyes lovingly, it was true that even though they were already together Thor always made the effort to court him still, to make everything seem new and exciting.

"Alright, I accept this offer for a date" Loki said with a soft smile. Thor beamed at him and kissed him tenderly. "I promise it will be a night to remember my love" Thor said with the promise of more in his voice. Loki was already curious.

They went down to Midgard for their date, it was a restaurant called The Thunder And The Moon.

"You picked this place on purpose didn't you?" Loki asked playfully as they were seated in a private booth. "Well I shall admit that the name of it made me think of us" Thor said giving Loki's hand a gentle squeeze.

Loki smiled squeezing Thor's hand back as a waitress came to take their order. Their food arrived shortly and Loki couldn't help noticing how the waiting staff was looking at them. "They are eyeing you husband" Loki said in between sipping the wine they ordered.

"They are busy doing their work, besides why would they?" he asked. "Because you are handsome, and they do not understand what on earth you are doing here with…" Loki stopped himself as Thor gazed into his eyes.

"With the most handsome being in all the Nine Realms?" Thor said sensing his husband's slight insecurity. "Hardly" Loki said as he took a bite of his food.

"Loki, you are beautiful look at you, those green eyes are incredibly mesmerizing and your raven mane it is like the finest silk I have ever touched" Thor said sipping his wine.

Loki's eyes glinted with joy unconditionally that is what Thor told him on their wedding night, that his love for him was endless with nothing attached. "Let us give them something to talk about" Thor suggested.

Loki gave him a surprised look; he would usually be the one to suggest such a thing. "This is so unlike you brother, so spon…mmmm" Loki couldn't finish his sentence as his lips were captured in a smoldering kiss.

When they parted for air, Loki was fanning himself. Thor couldn't help the very satisfied grin on his face knowing he had caused that, it felt good.

It was then that Loki over heard one of waitresses suggest that it would be nice if there were straight clones of them.

Loki chuckled at that as they finished their meal, they ate dessert back in their chambers it was a rich chocolate fudge cake.

"Now this is the real way to end an evening, lying in your arms eating this amazing dessert watching the moon shine in our chambers" Loki said as he fed Thor a bite of cake.

Thor let out a low growl of pleasure, as he finished the bite Loki gave him smiling. "Yes indeed, my love" Thor said as they both finished their cake.

"Well that was a most magical evening" Loki said tracing circles on Thor's chest. "I am pleased you enjoyed yourself" Thor said placing a kiss on Loki's hair line. "I have very much so" Loki whispered as their lips connected in a long deep kiss that lasted all night long.

THE END  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :) Parts 2 and 3 will be posted tomorrow :)


End file.
